


Things Got Heated

by spicydanhowell



Series: All Together [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Hurt Phil Lester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Phanfiction, Protective Dan Howell, Sick Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicydanhowell/pseuds/spicydanhowell
Summary: Married Dan and Phil go on holiday to Florida to celebrate Phil’s birthday and get into a petty argument. Phil takes a walk in the snow to cool down and becomes very sick.





	Things Got Heated

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot which I wrote in one afternoon and inspired me to write a longer, chaptered fic. Both are part of a series called All Together, and this is part 1. Enjoy!
> 
> (note: some people are pretty anal about the fact that it's snowing in florida. it's all part of the metaphor, please leave me be about it. i'm an adult c:)

Phil trudged through the snow, which could have melted from the heat of his frustration alone. Dan could be so passive aggressive, and yes, Phil was also upset that they were trapped in the vacation home across the Atlantic in the rain, sleet, and snow, but the holiday wasn’t totally ruined until Dan started bitching. They had taken the trip to celebrate Phil’s 30th birthday, and they could have delayed the trip, but Phil was excited, and was sure there’d be some good weather over the next few days. No such luck. When it was too warm for snowfall, it rained. They’d been in America for three days and two nights and had been trapped inside for 90% of it. The flight home would depart at noon the following day, and Dan was bitter, taking it out on Phil because he was the one who couldn’t wait another week. Unable to handle Dan’s sarcasm, Phil snapped at him and left the house to protect them both from a fight. So here he was, coatless, wet, and fuming in the harsh winter weather hours after sunset.

Phil shivered as he walked for seven or eight minutes and sat on a park bench. He looked up at the night sky. Stars and snowflakes illuminated the atmosphere and Phil felt cold, but calm. His face was still flushed from the swig or two of whiskey he had had in bed with Dan as they sighed and flicked through the TV channels. It had been an almost pleasant evening until they flicked to the weather channel and Dan made that sarcastic remark. ‘ _Great weather in London tonight.’_ If Phil hadn’t been buzzed he might have lost it, but the silent treatment was much easier on both of them. Phil shivered a bit as he sat on the cold metal bench, as though he were literally “chilling out”.

“Hey buddy, it’s freezing out here, you okay?” called a young American man’s voice as Phil gazed at the stars. A twenty-something man with facial hair, and a bag of groceries hung back, but a more mature looking lady with long dyed-red hair approached him quickly. They were both dressed in sweaters, hats, and gloves. Phil was in a button down and jeans.

“Your lips are blue and, you’re shivering.” the woman said anxiously. Phil could see the concern in her eyes.

“I’m okay, actually, I was just in an argument.”

The man, uneasy about helping the stranger, approached slower, and held the woman’s waist protectively.

“I’m Theresa.” the woman supplied. “This is Andrew. What’s your name, sir?”

“Phil.”

“How long have you been outside?”

Phil had difficulty remembering when he left the house, he felt foggy and a bit numb. “I… Fifteen, twenty minutes?” The couple whispered to each other.

“He sounds drunk, hun.” Andrew warned.

“Yeah but he’s not from here, you hear his accent? We’ve got to help.”

“He’s a grown man.”

“He’s freezing.” she snapped. She turned back to Phil, who was slumped on the bench. “Can you stand?” He couldn’t. She felt his hands. “Can you feel that?” He shook his head. “Who can we call for you?” she asked as she slid her hat over Phil’s head.

“Dan.”

“Who is he? Can I have your phone?”

“My husband.” he said simply as Theresa removed the phone from his hand. Phil couldn’t understand a word the strange woman said on the phone. The man had sat down beside Phil, offered him his gloves, and lit a cigarette. Phil’s hands didn’t feel cold, so, much to the man’s surprise, he rejected the gloves.

“It’ll keep you warm.” he said matter-of-factly as he offered the cigarette to Phil. Confused, Phil took a puff and coughed. He felt warmer, but also dizzy with the slight high he received. Was he a smoker? He couldn’t think very clearly. Only minutes later, Dan was there, running from the car through the snowy street.

“Oh god, Phil! You can’t smoke, you need to let your blood circulate!” Dan asserted, taking the cigarette from his hand. They hadn’t brought coats on their trip, so Dan wrapped a blanket from the house around Phil’s shoulders. “Oh god. Is this yours?” Dan asked the young man, gesturing at the hat. The woman replaced the hat on her head, and Dan profusely thanked them for taking care of Phil. Andrew apologized for his failed attempt to keep Phil warm and Dan easily forgave him as the two men lifted a weak Phil and placed him in the back seat of the car.

Back at the house Dan begged Phil to respond as he removed his wet clothes, and replaced them with warm pajamas. Phil was drowsy and limp, but breathing. Dan extracted the small electric blanket from the linen cupboard and laid it over Phil before pulling the bed covers over him.

“I’m here.” Phil breathed.

“Oh, my angel.” Dan whispered, kissing Phil’s cheek as a tear rolled down his own. “I’m sorry we fought, I’m so sorry.” Phil only mumbled a response. He was so tired and hot under the blankets, and fought with the little energy he had to remove them. Dan took his husband’s wrists and shushed him gently. “It’s okay, Philly, you need to let your body warm up okay?” He placed a thermometer under Phil’s tongue, and ran his fingers through his hair. Phil slowly began to come back to life, and even opened his eyes when Dan removed the thermometer. Nearly 35 degrees now. Going to the hospital in America with no insurance would be ridiculously expensive, and Dan felt it wasn’t necessary at this point. He flicked the TV back on and gently caressed Phil’s cheek, persuading him, with difficulty, not to remove his blankets. Dan only left Phil’s side to retrieve a piece of leftover birthday cake from the kitchen. “Open wide for captain Howell-Lester.” Dan smiled, offering his partner a small bite. Phil cracked a smile and obeyed.

Phil’s energy slowly returned, but Dan didn’t let him move for the rest of the night. Rather, he climbed into bed next to his beautiful, stupid husband and held him, whispering apologies and sweet nothings until they fell sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr! spicydanhowell.tumblr.com
> 
> feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
